guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Incognita (rushu)
This guild is across 3 servers Rushu, Rosal and Nehra Terra Incognita is a primarily Brakmarian guild that was started during the beta. It was formerly a German guild that is quickly becoming more and more international. Terra Incognita comprises people from all over the world; however, most of us are from Germany, Switzerland, and Austria. Terra Incognita Rushu We are a former all-German-speaking Dofus-guild that decided to go international. 60% of us speak German, so don`t wonder if you don`t understand everything in the Guild-Chat - you can always ask the guild or leave a post in the MessageBoard if you want to know something. Everybody understands English as well and we have some international members too. Terra Incognita is mainly a fun guild - we do some runs together, kill big mobs, have special guild-prices for goods and help each other as far as we can. But of course you can always do what you want - nobody will be forced to do something with a team if he/she wants to solo or do something else. It`s just more fun to run around Dofus in a friendly group. Anyway - of course there have to be a few, small rules to join Terra Incognita. Otherwise everything would become too chaotic. Requirements: * Your Character level needs to be lvl 90+. * You should pay 2 play to join the guild. (95% of the guild won´t be near Astrub for most of the time so neither the guild nor you will have an advantage of the guild if you don't p2p.) * Our Alignment is Neutral or Brak (Devil-Wings) - no Bontas (Angel-Wings) allowed. If you really want to try out Bonta do it with another character. * You should be able to communicate in English or German (or else you won't understand much of what we're doing). * It's not required but recommended that you live in Europe - just because it's the time-zone when most of our guild-members will be online... On the other hand different time-zones aren't the worst thing - so basically there will always be some members online 24/7 for chatting, doing runs or defending perceptors. Of course there can be a few requirement-exceptions, but normally these requirements count... Misc. *You must not agress a player or a perceptor of the following guilds **Dawn of Angels **Storm Troopers **Critical Failure **Monster beneath your bed if you do so by mistake, you will have to leave the fight at once. *We are NOT a leeching-service. Of course, everyone is allowed to join the dungeon runs or hunts or whatever, but please (as a lower lvl) don't 'abuse' the higher levels. We will do our best to help you getting xp or drops but we don't want you to leech (Neither from guildies nor from other guys). However, joining a fight in full wisdom or prospecting gear is not wanted; if you do so, you will have to bear the consequences... *You must respect others in the guild and our allied guilds. *Try to have a sense of humor, and don`t take everything too seriously that somebody says - it`s "just" a game. *Try to give fellow members a discount on resources and items - they will normally do for you too... *When you misbehave with other players it will fall back on the complete guild - so try to be nice and friendly to *all* Dofus-players out there (yeah - even noobs and those ones with the "wrong" wings ). You don`t want to be aggressed by other high-level-players all the time, just because somebody else in the guild misbehaved. *Nevertheless - like in all online-games - there are of course a few assholes out there who won`t stop aggressing somebody for no reason. So if you have a problem with something or someone the guild will try to help you - that`s what we`re here for What else is there to say? If you're a new member you will be given the status "on approval" with a fixed guild-tax of 5% for a few days... After that you can change the guild-exp that you want to give by yourself - most members give 5-10% of their exp to the guild. If something has to be changed with the Guild-Info I'll post it here. Don`t hesitate to post something. in this board or ask us ingame if anything is unclear... Joining us If you want to join Terra Incognita, ask one of the following people: ; Leader : Horak ; Officers : FrysFairy, Master-Of-War, hidden-fortune, ---whitefeca---, -Abrafaxx Useful Links http://forum.dochflauschig.de